I've seen it in movies!
by Synnen
Summary: Milton is attacked by the black dragons. Who do you think saves him? Wrong, it's not Jack or the warriors, it's a new girl. Together they embark on different adventures, some of them, life changing. How? This is a Jack/OC fic... rated T to be safe
1. Kickin it with Cherry

**Hi guys! So this is my first fiction ever, so please go easy on me. **

**First I've gotta say that I'm not sure if it's gonna be a Jack/Kim or a Jack/OC fiction. You can post your meanings in a review and I will consider it, but if I get a good idea I will probably use that no matter if the reviews are against it. **

**And, I don't own anything, except my OC'S and the episodes which are not written from the original Kickin' it story!**

**I know a lot of you like Kim, her character, so if it doesn't end up Jack/Kim I will probably pair her with someone else. Well, enough babbling for me, on with the story!**

It was a normal day and the guys were at school. "Milton's getting beat up!" Eddie came running down the hall over to the rest of the warriors. Together all of them ran towards Milton. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size…or age?" it was a girl's voice, but none of them knew it. They crossed a corner and there they saw a brunette with brown eyes fighting against the black dragons.

_(Links to the girl's clothes are on my profile!)_

Most people would describe her pretty or cute, maybe even hot. She was a good fighter! Her technique was persistent and quick, even Jack was quite impressed. Suddenly someone kicked her from behind. Jack was going to break in, but when he saw her recover only a second later and flip Frank just as soon, he realized it wasn't necessary. The black dragons just ran off.

"Holy Christmas nuts! Thank you so much!" Milton exclaimed thankfully. "That was nothing!" the girl said before she pulled her hood over her head and was about to leave. Just then she almost crashed into the warriors. "Wow!" she exclaimed regaining her balance.

"I'm Jerry and you're hot!" Jerry said and took a step closer to her. She flipped him before she said, "And you're on the ground!" with a mocking tone. After a while she changed theme. "How do you guys know each other?" she asked looking quite strange at the gang. That's the thing about the wasabi warriors, even though they're all different they make the best friend squad! "We do karate!" Kim said before she followed it up, "Maybe you could swing by our dojo?" The girl wasn't persuaded at all. "You get to hang out with me!" Jack said cocky pointing at himself. "Trust me pretty boy, I assure you, you don't wanna get dragged into my world!" she said and started walking away. "Hey, what's your name?" Kim asked. "See you!" She said without even turning around to face them.

The guys were left wondering about the new girl. Each and every of them left with different thoughts about the warriors.

Milton's POV

Wow, I'm so grateful that she passed by me. I wonder what her name is, she seems so nice in a scary way, I think! I hope she comes by our dojo.

Eddie's POV

She was pretty! I guess she likes Jack though, shocker, why else would she call him "pretty boy?" I wish I were good at karate! She seems kind; I mean she helped Milton, besides she was pretty!

Kim's POV

I don't know why, but I wish she comes by our dojo. I mean, she isn't girly as most of the mother girls in school! She seems more like…me!

Jerry's POV

Wow! Wow! Wow! She was smoking hot, dude! I think I'll call her Cindy, as in Cinderella! I think it's the fairytale I'm thinking of…!

Jack's POV

Who was that? Who does she think she is? Well, she was good at karate and pretty and had beautiful hair and beautiful eyes and was kind, kinda…Jack! What are you saying!? You don't like her, you just met her! And well, she was kinda rude, I mean, "Trust me pretty bo..! Wait, did she think I was…Oh Jack, shut up! What did she mean by "…involved in my world?"

Girl's POV

Wow, they were different! A nerd, a player type, a cocky guy, a girl and an …average guy! I wish I didn't have the past I have! Maybe I could… No Cherry Unger doesn't think like that! You are independent! Stay strong!

End of POV

Later at the day the guys were at practice. They had training every day except for Sunday's. Today wasn't like every other day. The reason was the warriors getting a new member. "I guess you're all excited to see your new member!" Rudy said preparing them. "Yeah!" they said, stopped stretching and gathered around Rudy in a semicircle. "Well, say hello to Cherry!" Rudy announced and opened the door to his office. No one said anything. Everyone was surprised of seeing who they saw.

After a while the silence was broken. "What is your name?" "You here?" "Thanks!" "Why did you just walk away?" There were thrown a lot more of questions and arguments, and Rudy was left listening to, not understanding a bit. "Wait, wait, and wait! What is this about?" he asked them ending the discussion. "We met her today and she didn't even bother tell us her name!" Jack exclaimed. "I did, well, I told you my initials!" Cherry exclaimed back. "All you said was see you, when we asked!" Kim said and supported Jack. "Eh, as in C U, dah! Cherry Unger! And I didn't hear any of you say your names either!" Cherry said annoyed! "Oh!" the warriors was unhappy they had misunderstood, and not telling their names!

Jack's POV

Ok, so maybe she told us her initials, but why, aren't we good enough for her full name? Besides she wasn't especially nice either! The other guys seemed sorry, I were too, but not that sorry. "Jack!" I said making up for my mistake. "Cherry!" she said and smiled a fake smile, it was pretty though, oh shut it Jack! I have to stop arguing in my head! The other warriors said their names too.

Cherry's POV

Jack…the name fitted him. But he didn't call it especially nice so when I said my name I did a fake smile. I saw Jack rolling his eyes at me. "Well, let's test which level you're at!" Rudy said and smiled. I don't know how good these people are but I hope I'm at least top three!

Sparring was supposed to start. I walked over to the mat. Milton knew I was better than him so I skipped that spar. Milton was nice. He was strange, but honest and strange, and kind…and strange! I was up against Eddie. I guess I could take him down, since he said he's in Milton's league!

Three battles later I was up against Jack. I hoped to beat him, but considered it was a real struggle to beat Kim and Jack was better… can I even hope for it?

I got into my fighting stance, so did Jack. Then he said something while he stood up again. "Are you sure Rudy?" Rudy didn't say anything just nodded. "Come on!" I told him waiting for him to get into his fighting stance again. "Are you really sure you wanna fight me?" Jack asked me, I might not be as good as him, but I know what I'm doing! But I didn't have time to answer before Rudy shouted go. Jack waited for me to answer but I didn't bother. As soon as I heard Rudy, I did a spinning back kick. Jack dodged and avoided being hit. "Alright then!" he said and did a sidekick. I blocked it and sent one back.

A little later I thought I had him after flipping him, but he landed on his feet. He tried to tackle me, I wasn't prepared, but I got away by doing a cartwheel when my feet lost contact with the ground. We ended up both a little shocked over the turn out, since we both had expected the other one to fall! But at last Jack got me in the ground after a spinning technique. I must say I was super annoyed, but he reached out his hand and helped me up, so I was nice back! "Wow, can you teach me that?" I asked him, and no, I wasn't sarcastic! "Maybe!" he said. He didn't smile or anything, but I think I saw a glance off pride in his eyes. Still since he didn't smile I think I might regret saying that a bit, but hey, maybe, I would learn a super cool spinning technique!

End of POV

The gang went to Falafel Phil's to get to know Cherry. "So, where do you live?" Kim asked Cherry. Cherry thought for a second, "I really can't remember the name, but it's number three, eh this house!" She said and showed the gang a picture of her house. The warriors took a good look at it before Kim had it figured out. "Hey, that's the house next to Jack two from mine!" She said and smiled. "Yeah, it is…" Jack said in monotone. Cherry raised an eyebrow at him, and he rolled his eyes at her.

Some days later there was an acting project at school. Everyone was allowed to choose their own groups. The wasabi warriors made one group together. Afterwards they seemed to regret it, just because they had to act… Cinderella. Kim was relieved when she heard what the teacher said at last. "You're going to do the Selena Gomez version!" The version is called another Cinderella story and contained a lot of dancing. "I can't dance Cherry must do it!"all the warriors looked at her. "I can be the prince!" Jerry said flirtatious. "Can't Kim be Cinderella, I barely know you guys!" Cherry said finding an excuse. "You haven't seen Kim dance…" Jerry said. "Ahh!" he screeched while rubbing his arm after Kim punched him. Kim giggled a bit, "Can't Jack be the prince, with his hero complex and all!" the guys smiled at that comment, "Hey," Jack said meaning for Kim not having to say that. "She's right there! You do have a hero complex superman!" Cherry said backing Kim. The other guys were nodding.

After a while Cherry and Jack was forced to play prince and princess.

Later that day Kim was talking to Jack. "Why did you do that?" Jack asked Kim. "Come on, you like her," Kim answered. Jack didn't answer for a while. "Well, but she doesn't like me, and she's all sassy!" Jack answered. "Try her, maybe there's a reason!"

After practice Cherry hooked Kim. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. "Sure!" Kim answered. Cherry pulled out a note and Kim read it. "Hi Cherry. I want to get to know you better. I feel like we didn't have the best start and I wondered if you wanted to catch a movie with me tonight. Meat me at the cinema 19:00 if you want!" "Do you know who it is?" Kim asked Cherry after reading the letter out loud. Cherry shook her head. "No, I don't, jerry put it into my locker, but he said he delivered it for Kelsey who delivered it for someone else!" She answered sitting down on a bench. Kim thought for a minute, "Maybe it's Jack!" Cherry smiled, "I don't think it's him, I'm sure he thinks I'm all sassy! It's just that my past wasn't too good."

A little later Kim had gotten to know Cherry's story. She lived with an adoption family. She didn't know who her parents was, no one did. But a police man had found her in a house where the family was murdered. But her genes didn't match with the families, they were totally different! Besides her last relationship with a guy had been terrifying. But thanks to her karate she had avoided injuries. After she had broken up with him he had broken into her house with a knife bringing the message: "My job was always to have you killed. And my people will haunt you forever!" what was that supposed to mean?

"Wow, you sure have to get ready! You need to change!" Kim exclaimed looking at the time. They both ran over to her house. "Wow, you do have a lot of clothes!" Kim exclaimed after looking into Cherry's closet. "Yeah, my parents wanted me to know, their love had no limits! A little later they had picked out an outfit. It made Cherry look older actually!

_(Link on my profile)_

Cherry looked dang good in it!

Cherry's POV

Kim had said Jack might be the one who wrote the letter. I don't think so! I wouldn't have anything against it's just, he barely talks to me! and when he does he usually says something mean, which I respond with something worse, and on, and on! I didn't know where to meet, but I just sat down on a table expecting the author to find me.

Jack's POV

I had been thinking about what Kim said. And I guess she is right! That's why I decided to give that note to Cherry. I didn't really expect her to show, because first day she clearly denied boys, or me and kinda Jerry too! She doesn't seem like she wants a close relationship with a boy. But, off course I hoped to see her!

I glanced around and looked after the tough girl from school. I couldn't see her anywhere. I decided to ask if anyone had seen her. I went over to a girl sitting on a table, "Excuse me, have you see…" I didn't have to continue because the girl showed to be Cherry! She looked really pretty! "Jack..?" she said and stood up. "Wow, Cherry, you look amazing! I said looking at her. she smiled at me, "You too!"

After a while, Cherry had poured out her story. Wow, she has had a hard time! I don't know if I could've handled it that well! Wow, not knowing where you're from, having someone wanting to kill you… I don't know! "The movie!" I said and grabbed her hand. If we hurried we had time to buy some snacks!

Cherry insisted on paying for the snacks, since I wouldn't let her pay the tickets. We bought some popcorn and two sprites. I hadn't told Cherry which movie, but it was only an anime movie. Lame? Well, to be honest it was the only movie they sent at this time, puss in boots. Besides, I didn't know which movies Cherry likes, but comedy's never wrong!

Cherry's POV

It was Jack who wrote the note. I don't know why, but when I saw him I got a kinda bubbly feeling inside. Guess Kim was right!

I don't know which movie we should watch, but I hope it's not o thriller, after Nick…my last boyfriend, I never liked scary movies! I hope for a comedy or something!

"I'm Puss in boots!" I heard from the screen. I almost laughed only because of that, it was like Jack had read my mind. "Nice choice!" I whispered into his ear, completely serious! He smiled to me. The movie was quite romantic, but I'm pretty sure Jack didn't know that. But I liked it! Besides there was a girl there, she was underestimated, sometimes I feel like that! But it quickly wipes away when I kick their butt!

Jack and I walked together out of the cinema. Just the n when everything was great, it fell apart. "Hey Blossom!" I quickly turned around. That was my nickname when I dated Nick; he used to call me that as Cherry – Blossom. The voice though, didn't belong to Nick, but his friend Cameron. "Cameron!" I said as soon as I saw him and his ugly face.

Jack's POV

Cherry and I had watched the movie, it was pretty good! I think she liked it, but when we walked out from the cinema things went from good to bad. "Hey Blossom!" I heard someone call. I saw Cherry turn around so I did too. "Cameron!" Cherry exclaimed. My first thought was that they were good friends or more than friends, but based on Cherry's voice they weren't. She sounded scared, frightened. I looked from Cherry to this Cameron. "So this is your new boyfriend?" he asked Cherry with a devilish smile on his face. Cherry's eyes widened, and she took a step away from me. "No! I barely know him!" she said. Why would she say that? "But..." I didn't get to finish my sentence. "But, I met him at the cinema; we sat next to each other!" What was going on? Was she embarrassed? Anyway, I didn't dare anything but nod, even though she wore a dress; she was still that hard core karate chic! "Keep your eyes open pretty boy!" he said to me. What is it with these guys and "pretty boy"? but still I didn't know what happened, but pictures started to form in my head.

"You stay away!" Cherry said taking one step closer to Cameron, "No innocent people are getting hurt!" she shouted at him. "I'm not so sure about that!" Cameron said and threw a punch at me. Dude, my reflexes were better than that! I grabbed his punch, without worries. Cherry repeated her line, "No innocent people are getting hurt!" Cameron turned around and walked away displeased.

"What was that?" I asked as soon as he were far enough away. "You know my last boyfriend…that, was his best friend!" Cherry said and backed off that tough girl attitude. "Oh," I said and understood everything.

**So guys, that is all! I know it was a real long chapter, but since it's the first it doesn't take long updating time for yah! Well anywaaay, I would be really like you to tell me what you thought in a review! R&R**

**And if you have any pairing idea, please tell me, I'll think about it! **

**Love synnen!**


	2. Swords and magic

**Hey peeps! Got me second chapter up for ya! And I decided to make it a Jack/OC, because review, besides I have gotten an idea! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It! All rights go to disney, but i do own my OC and possible future OC's! **

Jerry's POV

"Hey guys! Kelsey Vargas the coolest girl in school is coming to our dojo!" I exclaimed sprinting through the dojo doors. The guys was exited. "Ok, guys we've trained for this, bust out the emergency deodorant!" Jack said and the rest of the guys went to their lockers and bags. "Kelsey's overrated!" Cherry said and started stretching.

Rudy! Rudy came in from the locker rooms. "Please hook me up with that black belt!" I begged almost on my knees. I had told Kelsey I was a martial arts legend and the youngest sensei in history!

(Meanwhile…)

Jack's POV

"Kelsey is not overrated!" Eddie said as he walked over to Cherry. "Yes, she is!" Cherry still stood with her diss. "Well, I can't see you being the coolest girl in school!" Eddie told her. Eddie is so getting it soon! "I just started here!" Cherry said defending herself. "Not Kim either!" Eddie continued. Well, that's NOT good! "That's it!" Kim was about to jump Eddie when Cherry and I held her back.

We finally managed to calm her down. "I'm just saying, there's a reason why she is the coolest girl in school!" Eddie still not letting go. "That's just because she flies off with every guy on school!" Kim said with an offended voice. "Why does the guys want to date her then?" I asked, thinking about it Eddie was right! (Not sure if I really should get involved in a discussion with Kim!) "Because she haven't kissed none of them!" Cherry said and fist pounded Kim. "Why's that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Because she can't!" Cherry continued. "Who are you to say that?" I confronted. "You're questioning me?" Cherry asked taking a step closer leaving us standing just in front of each other. We didn't make body contact, but my body could still sense her being close to me. "Yeah!" I told her. "So you don't think I'm a good kisser!" there were no sense anymore, I clearly felt her. "Maybe I don't!" now I took a step closer too. Which actually was kinda hard, thinking about us already standing together. "Maybe' this!" Cherry told me. I closed my eyes. She could punch really hard if she wanted to! And most times she did, but this time I felt her hand go softly on my chest and the other one around my neck, besides her lips crashed with mine. Wow, she really wasn't a bad kisser! I kissed back putting my hands on her lower back.

She pulled away after something which seemed forever, based on Kim, Eddie, Milton and Jerry's expressions. Wow, sounds cliché, but I think I felt sparks, well, at least I think that's what it was! "Still don't think I can kiss?" Cherry asked me. "Well, it wasn't bad!" I told her.

Kim's POV

Wow, I'm a girl, but I did not see that coming! "So these are the students that fear and respect you?" Kelsey had entered the dojo. "I'm about to fear and respect the living grits out of him right now!" I yelled as I flipped Jerry. He quickly rose up having about no balance left in his body. "I'd say you've got that move worked out pretty well!" Jerry said almost falling flat to the ground. "Guys, take five, Kelsey and I are gonna go get a frojo!" he said and walked off with Rudy instead of Kelsey. Poor girl!

"Oh no, not again!" Milton had dressed up like a loser and wanted us to play swords and magic with him. I mean he haven't asked us to join him before, but he did dress up! It was…sad, just sad!

Cherry's POV

What in the world happened? Milton, king of Narnia? You've gotta be kidding me! well, I guess I know why he almost got beat up first day I saw him!

Slowly while Milton turned his back to us while talking I saw the other guys started to walk away, I followed them as quiet as I could.

End of POV

Milton was in the dojo talking to Rudy. Rudy was all in for this fest thing Milton had going on. and the two of them made a team.

Jack's POV

"Milton said he had put together a team of loyal warriors which would finally capture our grail and defeat us, huh right, like that's gonna happen!" It was one of those annoying nerds fighting against Milton, Sydney. But what he said… "Dude, that evil laugh is so not working!" I told him after he gave a sound reminding me about the Santa Claus, equals, not good! He and his gang walked away.

"Did you hear that? Milton called us his loyal warriors, and now he's gonna be out there all by himself!" the warriors sank two levels in their chairs. "I know..!" Cherry said and rose up. "I, I can't, my aunt Charlotte.." Kim made up this ridicules story about watching the movie "Charlotte's web" "Kim!" both Cherry and I exclaimed.

After reminding all the warriors about what Milton had done for them, we got them to join!

End of POV

All of the boys were standing outside the dojo. Jerry was looking like…a caveman or something, Eddie an elf and Jack a prince or knight or something. "Where's the girls?" Eddie asked the boys. "I don't get it! Why do I have to be a princess?" Kim came bursting through the doors. The boys started chuckling by the sight of her, Kim wasn't the girl to wear a baby pink dress!

Cherry came out and the guys studied her from top to toe. They didn't know how to react on Cherry in a dress. She didn't use to wear dresses, but Jack had seen it once! "Ok, this is getting weeiird!" Cherry exclaimed giving the guys a hint.

_(Link on profile)_

A quite long time afterwards the guys was lost in the woods. They started out well, but now:

Jerry: He had been attacked by a porcupine.

Eddie: He was all covered in mud.

Kim: Her hair was "ruined!"

Jack: He had gotten a BIG bump.

Cherry: She was attacked by a squirrel, so her dress was ripped up a bit.

Jack grabbed Jerry's axe and threw it. It hit the black knight's leader and when the warriors attacked, they retreated.

The guys exchanged words before they got into fighting position. Kim took out two guys. Cherry didn't have a weapon, so the first guy coming at her she kicked in the stomach. He dropped his sword and Cherry grabbed it before it hit the ground. The she started fighting for real and took out three knights all together.

(If you want to see the other's fights, you find it on YouTube.)

The guys were all fighting when Milton headed for the grail. He managed to take it, but he couldn't get it further than a dump. He was attacked by the black knights and had to fight for his "life." Cherry and Jack noticed Milton. They both made a run for it; Jack swung himself up to the swing set, before he jumped and landed on the dump. Cherry distracted the knights so that Milton could run for the grail.

Boom! Milton went in the ground, but luckily he did catch the grail, and placed it next to theirs. "My hair!" Kim squeaked when she was about to hand the grail to Milton, and noticed the reflection of her hair. "What happened to my hair, Eddie!?" Kim was furious. Dunk, dank, band…yep Eddie got beat up!

Jack's POV

I can't help but think about the kiss. Cherry used to live in a "bubble," not wanting to open herself up too much, would she kiss me like that if it was nothing?

Cherry and I was now the only ones left in the dojo. "So, why did you kiss me?" I asked her. She looked at me, "To prove myself!" she answered me. Well, I've gotta say it, it's not really the answer I wanted. "So, you just walk around and kiss people who don't think you're a good kisser?" I asked trying to make her tell me more. "No, I'm not that cheap!" she said and turned towards me. "Why do you ask?" she followed. Well, that I did not expect! "Well, eh… I wanted to know. You just, just kissed me all of a sudden!" I told her. Cherry thought for a second before she finally spoke up. "Let's just call it, a once in a lifetime!" she said and picked up her bag. "Alright!" I said and nodded, "But, you'll have to let me walk you home!" I told her and we both smiled a little.


	3. Dummy Dancing

**Kickin' It**

**So here's the next chapter. And reminding you, I don't own anything except for OC's, Kickin' It is all Disney's! I finally managed to write a new chapter - yay! **

**Jack's POV**

I was on my way home from school. I went by my usual route when my phone starting vibrating half way home. It was my cousin, not Kai, Matt. Actually his name was Matthew, but I always called him Matt! "Hey man!" I said as accepted the call. "Where you at?" he asked me. "Heading home, why?" I asked him. "Nah, just wondering when I get to see you bro!" he answered me. Wait, what? We used to be neighbors, but I moved, to Seaford! "Hey, you're in town?" I asked him speeding up my walking. "That's right!" he answered and hung up. After hearing that I started jogging home with a weak glimpse of my house in the horizon.

**Kim's POV**

Cherry and I was sitting up in my bedroom when she suddenly noticed something. "Hey! who's that?" she asked me pointing out the window over to Jack's. His house was right next to mine and Cherry's next to his again. When I looked over I saw a figure I didn't know in Jack's room. "I don't know!" I said as I went closer to the window. "He looks a bit like Jack!" I said as I looked through the window. Cherry nodded, "Yeah, you're right!" she answered me. We could see the boy quite well, since there wasn't more than about two meters between our houses. Suddenly I saw him turn against us. I quickly turned around embarrassed. Still I could see Cherry waving, in my side sight. When I turned I saw both Jack and the other guy in the window. Jack opened the window and gave Cherry a sign to open ours. So she did and now, when I looked at the other guy he even had a mole! You know, he was kinda cute, I guess!

**Cherry's POV**

"Hey, I'm Cherry! You are?" I asked the guy with Jack. "I'm Matthew, Jack's cousin, but just call me Matt!" he said. I nodded and Kim introduced herself. "So, you're staying with Jack, or?" I asked hanging half ways out the window, don't ask, it's a habit of mine! "Well, I'm moving here!" he said and smiled, btw. I noticed a certain girl getting a smile on her face too, not mentioning any names right, Kim… "What? And you didn't tell me!?" Jack asked shocked while throwing his hands up in the air. "You never asked!" he replied raising his shoulders. I like that guy! Not like like, but just like likè, if you know what I mean?

After a moment of silence I saw Jack and Matt talking together in private. Well, they pulled their heads inside and talked quieter than they had before. "Hey, eh, wanna come over and watch a movie tonight?" they asked us. I have a feeling a certain girl in this room, not mentioning any names, right Kim, is going to say…"Yeah, of course!" Kim said and looked at me. Btw. is the "not mentioning any names" thing getting old by now? Know what, don't answer that, I think I know the answer… "Yeah, why not!" I said as I realized a certain girl in this room was waiting for me to answer, not mentio… Old right! Hehe! "So, when do we head over?" I asked when the others turned quiet. "Eh, what about half past nine?" Jack said/asked. "Fine with me!" I said in a sing sang-y tone before I picked up my gym bag lying on the floor. "Well, half past nine it is!" Matt said and smiled a slanting smile at us.

"Well, I'm outta here!" I said as I jumped out the window. Ok, that sounded superhero –wannabe, but I mean there is a balcony right outside. I climbed over the little fence of the balcony and slid down a pole. Soon afterwards I saw Kim coming down too. "Hey, where are you going?" Matt asked us. "We're heading for practice!" Kim answered him and smiled. "Well, we were supposed to go, but seems like we're delayed!" I said tapping my clock twice. "Oh…yeah!" Kim said scratching the back of her head awkwardly. "Matt, you're joining us right?" Jack said when he did a front flip from the balcony and was ground level like us.

**Matt's POV**

I think I might as well join! "It's karate right?" I said or asked while jumping down from the balcony too, not as skilled as Jack though… never was my thing! "Yeah! What else?" Jack asked as he threw a board to me with a smile. "Haha!" I half ways said half ways laughed while stepping on the board with my right foot. "Well, care to give me a ride Jack?" Cherry asked my cousin smiling a slanting yet hopeful smile. "Yes, indeed milady!" Jack said in a British accent, and Cherry got on Jack's board with him. Just then I realized Kim was left to walk, "Eh, would you... like a ride?" I asked her motioning to my board while the other guys were long gone. Kim nodded and got on to the board with me, keeping a tight grip on my shoulders.

**Rudy's POV**

"Alright guys, start stretching!" I said while waiting for Jack and the girls. Speaking about the sun, there they came through the dojo doors. Well, only two of them, Jack and Cherry, Kim wasn't here yet. "Hey Rudy! Kim will be here any second!" Jack said as he grabbed his skateboard and they both walked over to their lockers.

Soon afterwards everyone was here. Nevertheless Jack's cousin Matt was moving to Seaford, which means one more student! I hope he is as good as Jack! "So… what belt are you?" I couldn't hold myself longer. I was now tip toeing in front of him, and I noticed my students glaring at me, but I just couldn't hold myself! "Eh, well I'm only first degree black," Matt said as he scratched the back of his head. "Come on, black belt, that's great!" I told him.

**End of POV**

Now the dojo held five black belts, Rudy, Jack, Cherry, Kim and Matt. Jack was best, he was a fourth degree, and Rudy was a third degree, Cherry a second degree, while Kim and Matt were first degrees. It is quite strange that one student was better than the sensei, but they didn't mind!

"Let's spar!" Rudy said before he paired up the guys. Milton and Eddie, Matt and Kim and Cherry and Jack. Jerry was in the shower!

**Cherry's POV**

Suddenly we all heard a scream. We all turned around to see Jerry stomping out with his military bathrobe, while screaming. Oh, and that's not all, his hair… pretty princess pink! That looked terrible, he looked like a clown! "Hold on, something's different, wait don't tell me, new bathrobe!" Kim joked while smirking. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit myself. "It's my hair! This is what I get for showering," Jerry exclaimed frustrated."Yeah, agree, pink isn't really your color Jerry!" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Rudy, what kinda shampoo are we using?" he asked showing the bottle to Rudy. "That's the same shampoo you guys always use!" Rudy said as he pointed. "Hey, this isn't shampoo, it's pink hair dye!" Jerry exclaimed as he ripped off the cover to the shampoo bottle. "Eh, dude, I know I just met you and all, and I shouldn't be rude, but dude, do you shampoo your leg hair?" Matt asked pointing at Jerry's pink leg hair. "Dude, when I shampoo, I'm all in!" Jerry answered as he put one of his legs up on a bench. "Wow, awesome just awesome! Love your new look," I heard a door slam and turned around to see Truman. "Truman, we know you did this. Somehow you snuck in here and changed the shampoo for pink hair dye!" Jack said and took some steps closer. "What?" Truman said playing innocent in a none persuading way. Oh, forgot to tell you guys, Milton was in a tray crash today and we are p-re-tt-y sure it's Truman, you know, behind it!

After awhile Truman left with this so-called alibi. I don't believe for a second he never went into this dojo. I mean, Rudy could have been in his office or something, right?

**End of POV**

The nest day Seaford high had a pep rally. And Kim head squad was leading it. "Alright guys, when I break through that paper I want you guys to keep going, throw your hands up in the air and pep that crowd up! Come on everyone, pep pep pep!" she yelled as she started running. When Kim ran into the paper, instead of breaking, it stuck to her. She fell to the floor struggling to get out, and most of the school seeing the incident helped her out.

**Jack's POV**

There sure have been a lot of pranks pulled these last few days. Anyway I still had P.E. with Cherry in fifteen and my gym bag was in my locker. As I was about to open it someone came over. I didn't know him, but he looked like a security guard or something to me. "Hey, would you mind helping me, kid?" he asked me holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Eh, I guess so. As long as it doesn't take more than… short fifteen," I said checking my clock. He unlocked them when Cherry went by, "Hey hey!" she said before looking a little strange at me. "Eh, what'd ya do now?" she said laughing. "Hey, would you mind giving me a hand too?" the man asked Cherry. At first she looked at me, but then she agreed. The man asked us to put our wrists out. Cherry and I exchanged looks, but come on, he had a key to both open and lock!

The man locked the handcuffs, and the key broke. Wow, now, no! I had P.E! "I'm sorry, I have to go get another, extra key!" he said and looked really embarrassed. "What? You haven't got it with you?" Jack asked the man which was already on his way. "No, sorry kids!" He said and started sprinting to get the key, at least I hope so! "What now?" I asked quite hopeless. "We have to get to P.E!" Jack said and started jogging.

"Come on Jack, it won't work!" I said while he almost dragged me after him. "Come on, P.E's the only subject I actually have A+!" he said begging me, still jogging. I couldn't say no, if he ditched class it might serve his grade real bad! "Alright, I'll try…" I said reluctantly while rolling my eyes.

**Jack's POV**

Ok, so this didn't work to well. First where to change? Well, we can defiantly not go into the girl's locker room, but I bet Cherry won't go into the guy's either! Well one option left, the handicap toilet. I looked at Cherry and she nodded agreeing before she opened the door. "What now?" she asked me as if I knew what to do. "Well, eh, we, I, ehm, we'll…" I said trying to make a sentence. She took a deep breath before she opened her mouth. "We'll have to change don't we?" I just nodded. "My eyes are closed!" She said and closed her eyes before she put her hand over her eyes.

**Cherry's POV**

Well, Jack was in his shorts already but what should I do? "Well, do not look!" I said popping every consonant. He turned around with closed eyes. Alright, so I changed. I slid open the zipper on my strapless dress, before putting on my shorts and a halter neck top. Lucky for me both my dress and top didn't have sleeves, I mean Jack didn't change shirt at all, but I was wearing a dress. Dress + gym = humiliated ever after. (If you're a little unlucky that is!)

Jack and I walked into the sport hall or gymnasium locked together. "Dude, what's with the cuffs?" Frank asked once he spotted us. "We robbed a bank, alright!" I snapped at him, causing him to take a step backwards. I noticed Jack chuckle a bit, can't blame him… I'm pretty funny!

"We'll play a round of dodge ball!" our teacher said, "Lindsay and Donna!" he called for them to choose their teams. "I call Jack!" Lindsay exclaimed throwing a hand up in the air. "I want him on MY team!" Donna said doing a circle movement with her head. Lindsay started glaring at her with a raised eyebrow. Jack looked confused and a little bit embarrassed, can't blame him for that either. "Let me!" I told him taking a step forward and lifting my handcuffed hand. Jack now looked confused at me. "Hey chatters, if you wanna team Jack, you have to team me!" I said waving with my handcuffed arm in the faces, smiling my pleased-smile. "You can have him," Donna said and stepped back. Jack and I walked over to Lindsay, which gave me a death glare. Wow, girl's got a bad attitude…

The teams ended up Lindsay, me, Jack, Emma, Adrian, Randy, Brian, Bastion, Camille, Mandy and Jenny against our opponents, Donna, Kelsey, Grace, Katy, Frank, Kevin, Brad, Simon, Nick, Alexander, Truman and Sidney. Yeah, you heard right, we're up against Truman, the guy who probably is behind all the pranks!

There were lying twelve dodge balls in the middle of the arena. "Ready, set, DODGE BALL!" our teacher yelled. We all made a run for it, except for Jack and me.

**Rudy's POV**

I was in my office, while my students were training. Well, they weren't really training, none of them was wearing any gear and they're just talking I think!

**End of POV**

The warriors were sitting in the dojo discussing all the pranks. "We all know Truman's behind this, we just gotta figure out how he's doing it!" Milton said annoyed. "Grease, hair dye, sticky paper, handcuffs… sounds like my grandma's medicine cabinet!" Jerry said. "Ehh, I'm not even gonna ask," Cherry said and shook her head. "Truman's picking us off one by one!" Jack said, "He's got all of us, except for Eddie." All of their heads turned against him. "What are you guys saying?" Eddie asked. He turned away not facing any of them. "We're saying you're next," Matt said and walked over to him, as well as Milton did. "If I was you, I'd roll myself up in bubble wrap and sit in the basement," Milton informed his fellow friend, "I did that when my father showed me my own birth video." "Alright, too much information there," Cherry walked over to them. "I think what Eddie needs to hear, is that we're gonna be there for him," Jack walked over to them as well, and the rest followed after.

The guys acted maybe a little overprotective over for Eddie, and the last straw was put on the barrel. Eddie admitted everything. How he had been the one pulling pranks on them. He had an excuse though! Truman had been blackmailing the guy. And that was everything they needed to hear, a plan was hatching!

They would break into the security office and steal the flash drive. They would place a camera in the room, and end up with something on Truman instead. They all got ready for the plan to be launched. The girls and Matt was in the courtyard. Since Matt didn't know the mall to good yet, he decided to just go with the distraction. They were all dressed like they were having a training session. Joan walked by, while they were stretching. "Oh boy, we've got some today too," she complained to her dog. "You know the mall was closed right?" she asked them. "Eh yeah, we were just looking for somewhere quiet to practice," Kim answered her. "I told you the mall is closed," Joan didn't seem to bother. "You see, we would like to go somewhere else, it's just, eh, we can't!" Matt exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Joan asked placing her hands on her hips. "Cherry! Yes, she, eh, her leg is hurting!" Kim said and kicked Cherry's leg. "Yeah, it sure is!" Cherry said sitting down. "Well, they'll have to carry you away then," Joan said looking down at the girl. "NO, they can't!" Cherry yelled. Joan gave her a look. "…because…my, my, I have twitches!" she said and started hitting around with her arms. "Oh, it looks serious," Joan for the first time paid some real attention. "I don't think the dog should watch, maybe he thinks she makes fun of him," Kim whispered to Joan. She agreed and the plan could continue.

A little later Jack and Milton snuck out from the office. They gave a sign to the others that they were done. "You know what? Joan, I think I'm fine, thanks for all your support!" Cherry said and the three of them hurried off.

Truman pushed open the doors to the dojo. "Breaking into my father's office, you guys are in so much trouble!" he exclaimed. "We'll take whatever comes, but we had to help a friend out," Jack said while trying to calm down the agitated guy. "I want that flash drive, and I want it right now!" Truman yelled at them.

The guys played the video for Truman, even though he didn't seem to think it was too important. Of course, that was until he saw the video. The dude was out of words. Well, so would you too, if you had been acting like that on camera. "It doesn't feel so good when it's you, does it Truman?" Cherry asked. "If that thing gets out my life will be over, I'll be known as tantrum boy," Truman had his visions imprinted in his head… "Tell me you won't post that video?" Truman had a slight hope left in his voice. "We're not gonna post it," Kim said, "We're not like you Truman." "We can make a deal, though," Cherry purposed and looked over at Jack. "We destroy both videos and you never mess with us again?" Jack asked and reached out his hand. Truman shook his hand, "Deal, just delete it, please!" he still used that pitiful kinda voice of his.

Truman had left, "Remember what you just Truman, if you're in trouble, we'll always be there for you," Jack told Eddie. "Got it," Eddie nodded with a smile on his face. "Anyone seen Jerry?" it was Matt speaking up. "Last we saw him; he was out in the courtyard…" the girls answered looking outside.

.no/imgres?q=brown+haired+guys&um=1&hl=no&client=firefox-a&rls= :nb-NO:official&biw=771&bih=723&tbm=isch&tbnid=QQ8HTx8i5ou-6M:&imgrefurl= post/6374813813&docid=0IDambkM5FRWQM&imgurl= . /tumblr_lmk2s6SE9q1qkspsro1_ &w=500&h=375&ei=Hep6UInfFOfY4QTa7YHAAg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=1327&sig=101884272507881525641&page=2&tbnh=130&tbnw=145&start=21&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:20,i:143&tx=80&ty=40

**Well, I'm done. I did it, I made it, and I actually made it! That sounded really desperate. It's just that I've had writer's block, which was really annoying. But I think it ok, maybe not the best, but…. I'm pleased.**

**I'll get up the clothes link soon, and if you're wondering how Matt looks, you will have to check out my profile!**

**See ya! WASABI! **


End file.
